Support for a conference on Cervical Cancer Prevention and Therapy is being requested to be held at the 16th International Cancer Congress on October 30-November 5, 1994 in New Delhi, India. The objective of the conference is to provide, particularly to the 3rd world attendees, the most recent information on basic and clinical developments in this field. Also, strategies for prevention will be emphasized. There is a need to alert 3rd world attendees on updates on cervical cancer is one of the leading cancers in the 3rd world countries with a high mortality rate present in Asiatic, African and South American countries. Significant progress has been made in this field in the last few years. There is a highly effective test, Pap Smear, for detecting its early signs and its major cause, the human papilloma virus (HPV). At least in the U.S.A. Pap smears have led to an impressive 70% decline in death rate from cervical cancer over the last four decades. So why are women still dying of cervical cancer every year not only in the U.S.A. but in 3rd world countries? The evidence points to a frustrating combination of reasons: the widespread prevalence of HPV, the fact that many women do not have regular Pap smears and the significant number of "misread" Pap smears. Targeting these problems, further unraveling the biological link between HPV and cervical cancer, and identifying co-factors with HPV will be stressed in this important conference.